


It Had To Happen Eventually

by mevlin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Gen, after BoO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevlin/pseuds/mevlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years into the future Hestia looks over the ruins of the Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

She sits ever silent where she had done years before. She guessed it was peaceful, though she had to admit she missed to happy buzz that had surrounded the place when Gaia had been defeated.

She can sense spirits getting restless. It wasn't often gods came here after the tragedy. Only.... she was probably the only god who saw it that way.

She stood and walked over to the horseshoe of cabins. It had become more of a rectangle over time with almost all the minor God's having their own cabin... It was like this at the Roman camp to, but instead of cabins it was shrines. That Grace boy hadn't been one to lie after all.

She arrived at where she's been headed and smiled. She'd helped with the homely feel by adding warm orange flames to go with the cold green ones.

Hades' boy had been one of the only demigods to talk to her. He'd been kind and selfless. Even in his last moments, he put someone else first. And she knew that he hadn't known that person. Not personally anyway.

The spirits were getting more and more restless.Good, she thought. I might get a chance to talk to him again. Being the only God to visit places affected by the tragedy, being that alone all the time. Even on a goddess that was hard.

She smiled again and walked over to the small hearth in the cabin. Maybe just his once she would pay her respects to this kind boy and his successors. Was she right in thinking that he'd a son? With that other boy from the Ares cabin. An odd combination that's for sure.

She began to clean the hearth. What had that little boy been called.....

Elliot wasn't it. Hades had been proud. Even if the underworld god had refused to show it. The hearth was clean. She lit a small fire.

She heard a cough from behind her. She turned. Well this is a surprise she thought. A young looking spirit stood at the door to her cabin. She smiled. Hades had surely heard her plea.

"Hello young one." She said

"Hello Lady Hestia." Nico di Angelo replied smiling at her.


	2. The Hades Boy's Death

Chance stood stock still. His body frozen in fear.

Why? _Why....._

The creature smiled cruelly and continued to walk towards the Son of Nike. In the background he could hear people shouting.

These creatures weren't supposed to exist.... But then again, neither were the gods.

Chance swallowed as it locked eyes with him licking it's filthy lips. He failed to hold back a sob. His sword was somewhere to his right. Just far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach it.

His mother was the _goddess of victory_ , so why did he feel like victory had abandoned them?

Though, it had been months since the gods had abolished contact. Nobody was in top form.

Chance heard a voice calling out his name. He didn't recognise it. The creature was almost at him now, it's axe was raised and an unholy fire burned in it's eyes.

Why? Why did he have to be the one it targeted. There were so many others that it could have chosen, others that could have defeated it.

He fell to his knees letting tears flow freely from his eyes. He looked up and just as he met the creatures eyes for what seemed like the very last time... a shadow fell over him.

In front of him stood a man. No older than 30. Which was old for a demigod but not old in the scheme of things. The man had black hair scraped back into a ponytail and cold but thoughtful olive green eyes.

Behind him he heard a scream.

"Nico!"

And then there was a burst of ash and the creature vanished. Chance felt a surge of joy, but it was short lived as the man fell to the ground blood seeping through his aviator' s jacket. The man smiled gently when he saw Chance' s horrified face.

"It's okay." he said quietly. "It's okay to cry"

He coughed "I learned that quite a while ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was hopefully okay...... Here we have how Nico died. I hope I haven't offended anyone.


	3. The Boy From Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter telling you a bit about Ryan, Nico's boyfriend, and what he's like. 
> 
> I'm bad at chapter summaries. :$

There hadn't really been much time to cry. Out of all the surviving demigods Ryan felt like he knew that best. He hadn't had time to cry after he saw Nico's wound, he hadn't had time to cry when Nico ignored his words and rushed to the teens aid, he hadn't had time to cry when he explains to Elliot that his Pa wasn't going to come back and he hadn't had time to cry when it was all over and he noticed that he was one of the few that remained. 

Ryan wasn't like the others in his cabin. He'd never been up for fighting, though he did have the anger and irritable personality, and he wasn't like Clarisse, able to mask all that and take out that anger on others. He'd been called a pansy when he got claimed, most of the cabin had been certain that if it hadn't been for the deal the gods make with Jackson he would never have been claimed. In the cabin he'd always been closest to Clarisse because even if she didn't show it and nobody seemed be able to remember it, she'd always feel bad when campers weren't accepted by their cabin since she too had been that way when she'd first been claimed by Ares.

Most of his happier memories were of the time he'd spent with Nico and their son, Elliot, in New Rome. The best one however was before they had adopted Elliot, when Nico had taken him to meet his sister, Hazel, and her husband, Frank. It had been the first time that he'd spoken to a son of Mars and he'd been both overjoyed and shocked to find that Frank had been just as against violence as him. Hazel had spent most of the meeting quizzing him, she'd later revealed that she just wanted her big brother to have a happy relationship, and to find out if Ryan was worthy. 

They had adopted Elliot when Nico was 28 and Ryan was 26. There reasons being that A) demigods don't tend to have long lives and B) they both really wanted a child. Elliot had been 1 when he moved in with them. Clarisse's first, and only, love Chris, who lived next door to them had loved every minute of those first few days since it had given him an excuse to force Clarisse to 'accept the joys of children' seeing as in Chris' eyes Elliot was her niece. 

Right now though, Ryan sat on a hard wooden bench in a graveyard near the almost totally abandoned Camp Half-Blood. Letting himself cry as his nine year old son left flowers at his Pa's small gravestone accompanied by the boy he had died saving.


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly speech.

"Jason..." He turned eyebrows raised. How rare, someone wanted to speak.

"Jason? A surname would be helpful." He smiled. A young woman it was, standing at the door. Her eyes were to her feet though, such a shame. He would have loved to see her face.

"Grace." He turned his back on her. His book, where was it.

"I'll just be a moment, child, take a seat." His hands skimmed over the desk. Sheets covered it's surface, lists. Lists upon lists. Fallen soldiers, mothers who gave their lives to their children, the young, the old, the sad everyone who'd died was on one list. _There_ , soft black leather bound with red ribbon.

"Here we are." He stood from his crouched position and walked over to where the woman was sitting. "Jason Grace wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"May I ask who he was... _is_ to you?" She looked up, her eyes were beautiful. He hadn't been wrong.

"A good friend, a really good friend." He nodded. His finger stroked the soft cover and turned over the front page.

"G. G. G. G. Hmmmmm. Ahh. Jason, I have two Jasons." Her eyes widened. He smirked. 

"Two?" He nodded.

"Happens quite often really, does he have any family?" The woman nodded slowly.

"A wife, and two children. He has a sister too." He shook his head.

"Any... how do you say.... dead family."

"His mother.... I don't know her name." Her eyes met mine, beautiful. Not just her eyes, her hair. It was the colour of cinnamon a gorgeous honey brown, such a shame that it was tied up in such a tight bun.

"Well, it appears that he is well... not on the list" her eyes lit up instantly, she jumped to her feet.

"He's alive?!" He scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

"Yeah..." _I suppose_  "Do you want me to check anyone else?" She hesitated.

"Yes... If you would be so kind" He readjusted his glasses and leaned back in his seat.

"Okay then, please retake your seat and give me this persons name." She fell back into her seat and bit her lip.

"Nico di An-"

"He's dead"

\----------

"How many of my friends are still alive." Hestia looked up at the sky.

"You are lucky, many of your loved ones still walk with confidence on this earth." She heard his quick intake of breath, the slow realise and the rapid beating of his heart.

"Who?" She smiled sadly.

"I will not list them, I am not permitted to, but if you give me three names I will tell you their situation, it is the best I can do for you."

After a silence.

"Hazel." His voice shook slightly. He glanced at his spirit, his head was bowed.

"She is well. Her newborn is named after you." He smiled slightly. "Another?"

This time there was no silence.

"Ryan"

"He was heartbroken....... but he understands. It hurts him but, he understands. He cares for the boy you saved. He is somewhat happy now"

A tear, followed by a sob.

"Another".

It was a while before he spoke, even after the tears stopped. He hesitated before he spoke.

"Jason."

"Are you sure? I would have thought you would ask of your son?" He looked up. A smile forced on his face.

"If Ryan is happy, Elliot is safe." She nodded.

"As long as you are sure, Jason has two children. You know the first one don't you?" He nodded.

"Theodore"

"The second is four years younger, her name is Anna. She is named after the daughter of Athena. He misses you and I have heard your sister complain about the amount of doting he does on his godson."

There was a smile in his voice when he next spoke.

"So he's alive" her smile dropped.

"To an extent, his soul is slipping. You should know why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this may be a little confusing but, at some point after the "Tradgety" a select few demigods were chosen to make a list of everyone who had ever died, with help from the Greek god of death, Thanatos, who, Like Hestia still visits places that were 'affected'. The boy in this is the 'Librarian' of sorts for the place where the list(s) are kept.


	5. Conversations End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel goes home, and Ryan reappears.

He looked away. "I had hoped..... I had hoped it would not happen."

Hestia raised her hand to his shoulder. "It has taken its time. There..."

He turned quickly.

"There what?" It was her turn to look away.

"Lady Hestia. Please."

She sighed and prayed Zeus would not cause any more harm. "There is still the possibility that he could come back. Thanatos.... he..... I will not risk saying more."

The boy smiled at her. His form fading slightly. "I understand." he paused "Thank you, I am grateful."

She nodded and looked up. When she turned back, he was gone.

 

-_-_-_-

 

"What did he say?"

"Jason's alive."

Frank dropped the pan he was holding. "WHAT?"

"He said that Jason was alive."

She sat heavily on the wooden chair by the door.

"I can't believe it..." he mumbled "I can't goddamn believe it, Jason's alive." He grinned at her, but it slipped as he finally took in her expression.

He flung his dishtowel over his shoulder and walked over to her. Kneeling as he reached the chair. "Hazel, what's wrong. Isn't that good news?"

She shook her head and mumbled into something into her hands. Frank gently pulled them away, and she repeated what she's said. 

" His soul is slipping. He must have been infected." 

"Then all we need to do is find him and make sure he gets nectar and ambrosia and whatever else he needs for him to stop being infected."

She shook her head. " You know it's not that simple." 

He sighed, gripping her hands. "I do, but we need to hope. That's all we have." Silence.

"Nico's dead." Her voice was strained. 

"Hazel..." He looked at her as tears began to flow. "I'm so sorry." 

She gripped his hands tightly and he pulled her as close as he could. "I- I'd hoped so hard... I thought-" A first sob. Then a second.

 

-_-_-_-

 

The baby wouldn't stop crying, no matter what Chance did the baby wouldn't stop crying. It didn't help that stupid Ryan was laughing instead of helping him.

"I hate you, I hate you so much you have no idea." 

Ryan finally wiped his eye and pushed himself to his feet holding his hands out for little Nicole. 

"You're going to be a father soon. Get used to me laughing" he stated, almost bursting into laughter again as Chance failed miserably at detaching the hand the girl had attached to his earlobe. 

When the hand was safely removed, and the baby comfortably settled in Ryan's arms (she stopped crying as soon as she saw his face, cheeky girl) the phone began to ring in the other room. 

Sighing, Chance started on his way towards it. The apartment was small (very small) so it shouldn't have taken him long, but since Elliot was ill and sleeping in the room with the phone, Chance had to be quiet and so took ages.

"Hello" he whispered on his way back to the sitting room. "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end was a little rough, maybe just from back signal, and humble in a way.

" _Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. This is the right number for Ryan, isn't it?_ "


End file.
